The wedding
by yaoindsakurapetals
Summary: Kakashi proposed yay! Anko and him didn't want anyone to know, but with Gai interfiring lets see what happens! slight meaness to Gai! This is a side story to my Team 7 fics please enjoy!


**Hello um thanks to HappyHappy Sunny Chan, instead of waiting for reviews I shall write the story! So please enjoy and thank her if you enjoy it! Because I wouldn't have typed it up other wise!**

**Oh and this is gonna be like a side story to my series. so they gonna be genin next time sorry about that. So this is like a few months after they enter the academy! Oh and some slight Gai bashing.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

Nobody pov

Three children were playing in a bridal store, running through every dress and under all the tables, angering the woman behind the counter only holding her tongue for the woman standing before her was considered to be extremely dangerous, and fearsome.

Especially now, ever since the insane yet beautiful woman was asked to be betrothed she had been anything but calm, in fact there have been some rumors that she beat a man for saying she had fat hips. The man hadn't known that this particular woman was getting married, or who she was thus landing him in the hospital.

This woman who under the stress of wedding plans and handling three hyper children is none other than Anko Mitarashi soon to be Anko Hatake and the three children were about to be as scared as hell.

"SASUKE! NARUTO! SAKURA! IF YOU DON'T STOP RUNNING AROUND RIGHT NOW I SWARE I WILL SEND MY SNAKES AFTER YOU AND "GET RID OFF HAKU !" and with that said the cries of three children could be heard throughout Konoha before another out burst from Anko shut them up.

Sakura was worried about their new cat, so she went up to Anko who was kind of feeling bad for yelling at the kids, and said " Momma a-are you r-r-really gonna get rid of Haku.?"her innocent green orbs stared into Anko's and Anko sighed and bent down toward Sakura " No Sakura-chan I'm not but you just got me really angry running around the shop so please don't do that anymore." and Sakura smiled and ran off to tell the boys the good news.

Anko sighed in relief happy that her day was getting easier. You see the color white was what you would usually expect for a wedding dress right?..well that was her least favorite color and the dresses in this store made it worse. They were all had poofy sleeves or too much lace and she did **not **want to look like some oversized snowball.

"Um do you have any other colored dresses? or less poofy ones?" Anko asked the annoyed cashier woman. "No, now if you don't have any other business please take those brats out of here!" the woman said and turned away to fix one of the dresses behind her not noticing the intense glare sent her way. Naruto Sasuke and Sakura stopped their little conversation and looked at their future official mother,...and honestly they wanted to piss their pants then and there.

A dark aura had surrounded her and her eyes were blazing and they sware they saw a demons tail swishing back and forth. "**Excuse me but what the hell did you just say about those kids...?" **the woman behind the counter failed to notice the ominous aura behind her and refused to turn around to look at the woman and said "I said get those brats out of here. I don't want them messing up my store." the woman finally turned around and paled.

Anko was right in her face and grabbed the front of her shirt "**listen here you bitch! If I ever hear you talking any shit about those kids I sware those will be last words coming out of your mouth...oh I mean besides you pleading for your life."** the woman shivered in fear as she stared into those eyes that held nothing but malice. Anko was going to continue but then arms circled around her and a husky voice whispered in her ear." Anko leave the woman alone before she pisses herself."

And with that she dropped the woman and turned around in a huff. "Kakashi what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were out with Asuma and Gai?" Kakashi looked at his children and he swore he saw a dark stain on Sasuke's pants and sighed. "They had to leave early something about a date and training so I came to make sure you weren't causing any more physical damage to anything."

Anko looked away at that, she had done exactly that. He smiled at her cuteness and kissed her forehead through his mask making her blush. " Wh-what was that for Kakashi?""You were so cute just now."he said smiling. And in the background three little children were grinning and had forgotten the horror they just saw.

"Anko you've had trouble picking out the dress you want right? How about instead of an American wedding we do a traditional japanese one?"Kakashi suggested and was relieved to see the happy expression on the womans face, knowing she wouldn't be torturing shopkeepers anymore.

"Kakashi take me out to eat dumplings!" she said when her stomach rumbled. "Hai hai." he said and picked up Sasuke putting him on his shoulders, and grabbed the other two hands. "I want ramen!" Naruto yelled. "Tomatoes..."sasuke mumbled. "Strawberries and cherries!" Sakura said excitedly. Kakashi sighed and decided to just go to the grocery store..

...(2 weeks later at the wedding){um i know that it's a huge timeskip but for the wedding not much needs to be done anymore anyway so bleh! jk}

Anko and Kakashi stood side by side, the only people in the room were Sasuke Sakura and Naruto and the priest who was binding the two together. The couple had decided long ago they would rather have a private wedding. They didn't want anything to happen to ruin the moment.

Sasuke wore a dark grey kimono with a black sash with the uchiha fan on the back. Sakura wore a pink kimono with a white sash with the Haruno symbol on it. Naruto (despite many protest) wore an orange kimono and a dark blue sash with the Uzumaki clan symbol on it. (All this was done with Kakashi personally asking the store merchants to sew on the symbols..except Narutos his symbol was already a national symbol of peace [I think that's it I can't remember why everyone has it but I think that's it.])

Anko wore a light lavender kimono that had a dark purple obi decorated with the body of a dragon. Her hair was down in waves and a purple flower sat on the side of her head. She looked impatient and nervous as the man in front of them went on in detail about the purifying process.

On the other hand Kakashi held the usual bored stare and his hair was the same. Instead of his usual jonin outfit though he wore a plain silver kimono and his mask was off revealing a scarred but extremely handsome face. (bwahaha i made the great Kakashi take off his mask!)[Anyways~]

After Anko yelled at the poor priest for taking to long talking he went through the purifying process and proceeded with the drinking of saké. Nobody noticed the three children who were giving each other mischievous glances. They had gotten tired of just sitting there watching the boring thing so they slowly sneaked off to the side and out of sight.

"Alright now it is time for the couple to read vows" *CRASH* everyone turned around to see three wild children running around and breaking everything in their way. "SASUKE! SAKURA! NARUTO! GET BACK HERE AND SIT!" but it was too late they had run out of the room and down the hallway. Kakashi put his mask on and sighed.

"Sorry about this I'll go get them...Anko stay here we don't need anything else breaking." Anko was about to retort but he had already started to run down the hall after the three hyper children.

He caught up with them before they broke a very expensive looking statue. They were all giggling in his arms (except Sasuke who was just smirking) until he said " When we get home no dinner and I'm letting Anko decide what else to do with you." and with that they all paled and trembled in his arms remembering the last time she punished them. They sware they could still feel the slimy scales slithering across their stomachs. And with that they went back to the marriage room expecting to only see Anko and the priest, but instead their eyes were greeted with the horrid sight of the green beast.

"Kakashi! How dare you get married without me in the room to feel the youthfulness! But don't worry I know it was just a mistake on your part, so I invited everyone we know! How does that sound my long time rival?" he said in his signature pose. (You know the one where his teeth are like *Ping!*)

To say Anko was furious would be an understatement, but Kakashi just sighed and put the kids down. He walked up to Gai and kneed him in the you-know-what and walked back to a grinning Anko who said "I knew I've been rubbing off on you." "Hai hai lets just continue"he said as all of their friends flooded the room and the kids went back to their spots standing beside their parents. The people in the sudden crowd were all chatting and making the room 10x as noisy as before and Anko swore she would pay them all back for crashing the wedding (except for Gai he already got paid back).

The priest stared at the couple nervously wondering what else was going to happen to his poor shrine, but noticing the intese glare the bride was giving him he proceeded.

*ahem* " It is time for the vows to be spoken. Do you Kakashi Hatake take Anko Mitarashi to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Kakashi said his voice filled with warmth and his mind blocking out all the excess noise.

"And do you Anko Mitarashi take Kakashi Hatake to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Anko blushed "I-I do." and she blushed even harder at the hoots and hollers from the cro

wd unable to block out the excess noise like Kakashi.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, and Anko Mitarashi shall now be known as Anko Hatake. You may now kiss the bride." the priest said happy that there were no more interruptions.

Kakashi grabbed Anko spun her away from the crowd so that his back was to the crowd and pulled down his mask, giving her a chaste and sweet kiss. The action recieved boos but they didn't care as they turned around swiftly grabbed the kids and poofed off back to their home. unfortunately... Gai was there to.

"Kakashi I knew you would pull something like this so I told everyone to meet up at your place after the wedding!Isn't that fantastic!" Gai being the oblivious dumbass that he is didn't notice the glares that were trying to make him burst into flames.

Kakashi put down Naruto and walked up to Gai and kicked him in the you-know-whats again. Naruto smiled and went up to Gai and did the same thing. "Kakashi did you see that?! I did good right?" Naruto said grinning when Kakashi rubbed his scruffy head and said" Yes Naruto you did good. Want to help me with something else? Oh and you to Sasuke." Sasuke was confused but went over to Kakashi anyway.

"Alright then, Anko Sakura would you do the honor of opening the window?" " Yes Kakashi/Daddy" they said and opened the apartment window.(note they live on the 5th floor of an apartment building.) "Sasuke grab his left leg, Naruto grab his right leg." "Yes Sir!" they said enjoying this "game".

They hoisted Gai off the floor and walked briskly over to the window and quickly disposed of the "garbage".

The doorbell rang as they closed the window. They sighed in defeat and opened the door to reveal Kurenai, Asuma, Tsunade, Jiraiya, the 3rd and many others were there to congratulate the happy couple and a majority were holding liquor.

Kakashi disposed of as much alcohol as possible but with Anko there... the alcohol seemed to double with every bottle he threw out.

Everyone was in their apartment wasted and teasing the kids. Sakura looked fascinated by Tsunade as she recounted all the tales of beating the crap out of Jiraiya. Naruto was grinning and holding a conversation with Jiraiya about who knows what.. Kakashi would join them later. And poor little Sasuke's cheeks were flushed and his eyes were glazed over...Kakashi was going to kill who ever gave Sasuke alcohol.

After many attempts of trying to get them out and of shouting at Anko to put the bottle down. Finally everyone left except the 3rd hokage who said his goodbyes to everyone and apologized for making such a ruckus on their wedding night. They bowed their heads in respect and closed the door.

Kakashi sighed and turned around ready to lecture Anko about this, but the woman was already asleep on the couch. So much for the honeymoon...

"Alright go to sleep you two, and make sure Sasuke doesn't puke on the bed." the pinkette and blonde grew pale and nodded there heads.

The silver haired man walked over to the passed out woman on the couch and carried her over to their bed.

She snored loudly, her mouth open and drool on the corner of her mouth, but still Kakashi couldn't help but think ' How did I find someone so beautiful...' and he layed next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Alright then that's it for now ppls I hope it was satisfactory ^.^. Um I never really wrote a wedding or seen one so I was just going off of what I heard about this and what the internet said, so don't hate the wedding scene! Oh and because the honey moon would be too much for me lets just say there might be a little surprise about nine months after the honey moon..*hint hint*

Thank You For Reading!


End file.
